Falling In Love With You
by LunaBerry
Summary: After living in Point Place for years, Jackie and Hyde finally decide to get married, Donna and Eric decide to tie the knot, and the rest just go about their own lives.
1. Chapter 1

Falling In Love With You

**Summary: **After living in Point Place for years, Jackie and Hyde finally decide to get married, Donna and Eric decide to tie the knot, and the rest just go about their own lives.

**Disclaimer: **I **don't **own any characters of That 70s show or any of its properties. If there's a name in there that wasn't on the show, then it's my own character.

**AN: **If you really love JH, DE, and enjoy seeing a LOT of violence and drama, this story is for you!

Ch. 1

Hyde and Jackie had been married for almost fifteen years now, and they were happy as could be. Jackie had really changed. She wasn't as high class and snobby, but more like Donna. She had gained a little weight but still had her curves. Hyde had changed too, though. He kept his beard shaved most of the time, and wasn't as hating.

Hyde had had an accident a few years before where he had a heart attack, and almost died. In those few months in the hospital he realized he should live like he was dying. But he always would love Jackie. Jackie. His one conserne in life. They even had two children, a 16-year-old son named Jimmy, and a 12-year-old daughter named Crystal.

Jimmy was a rebel. He loved hard rock music and almost everything he owned had the confederate flag on it. Jimmy had black, curly hair and white skin. He always wore sunglasses like Hyde's but they were red. Jimmy also had anger managment and would lash out at his parents a lot.

Crystal, on the other hand, was kind and fun loving. She loved to play and run and she loved sweets. Hyde called her the 'Queen of Candy Hearts' because one: she loved those candies, and two: she'd melt your heart with one look. She had wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She had an additude like Jackie used to have. Snobby. But most of the time she was a darling.

"Mom, get out of my room, God!" Crystal yelled as she saw her Jackie going in. "Okay, Crys. But now you have to put up your clothes."

"Mom, wait, I'm sorry!" Crystal said. "Okay that's better." Jackie replied. "Hey, hunn!" Hyde called from downstairs. "Coming, Steven!" Jackie called in reply.

"We need to talk, Jackie."

"About what?" Jackie asked as she went downstairs.

"It's about your friend, Pam"

"I hate her, Steven." Hyde looked at Jackie with a relaxed, yet surprised look on his face.

"Okay nevermind."

"Tell me, what?" "She died yesterday, Jackie." "YES! I mean...oh dear, no!"

Hyde and Jackie laughed, but then frowned when they heard Jimmy slam the front door. He threw down his backpack, for some reason he was home from High School an hour early. "Is something the matter Jimmy?" Jackie asked. "Shut the hell up mom." Jimmy said angrilly. "HEY! What the fuck? Don't you talk to your mother like that!" Hyde yelled. "Fuck you Steven!" Jimmy snapped as he flipped Hyde off. "That's it! I'm taking your car, and you're going to military school this summer!" Hyde shouted. "Fuck you and Jackie!" Jimmy yelled as he smacked Hyde.

In return, Hyde smacked Jimmy across the face. Then the angered teenager stormed out, looking for someone to beat up or something to vandalize. "Steven, are you alright?" Jackie asked. "I'm fine, Jimmy is going to military school, though." Hyde said angrilly.

Meanwhile, Donna and Eric were married. Had been for about four years, and had a beautiful daughter named Kylie.

Kylie had long red hair and brown eyes. She loved nature and was caring. She was only four, but still fun to be with. She was already thinking about her future. What would she be when she grew up? She wanted to be a journalist, but Eric wanted her to be a lawyer.

But Donna and Eric were having major fights. Donna wanted to move to Virginia, but Eric refused.

(AN: so how is it so far? I'll put more up later. BTW, something really bad happens to Kelso next chapter, but I'll let you read it yourself when it's up. R&R please, thanks!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **In this chapter, Eric and Donna have already moved to Chicago but Donna wants to go to Virginia, while Eric wants to go back to Point Place. Also, Kelso is quite unlucky.

**Disclaimer: **I only own Jimmy, Kylie, and Crystal.

**AN: **R&R!

Ch.2

"Eric, I seriously think we should move to Virginia." Donna said. "But Donna," Eric started. "we haven't seen our friends in four years. Remember, Jackie, Hyde, Kelso, Fez? Don't you want to see them again?"

Eric and Donna had been fighting about that for weeks. Kylie was stuck in the middle of it.

"Forget it! Kylie, pack your bags, we're going to Point Place!"

"Good, I'm glad you saw my side Donna."

"Shut the hell up, Eric."

So the family went to Point Place. In a matter of five hours they were already in Madison, only a half hour drive to Point Place.

Meanwhile, Fez and Kelso were spying on Jackie. They had got into the heating system in Jackie's bathroom. Jackie was getting into the shower. "Oh man! This is so hot!" Kelso said. "Well, duh Kelso it's a heating system." Fez replied. Kelso smacked the foreigner on the back of the head and replied, "Not this! I mean Jackie you dipshit!"

Jackie still hadn't noticed them. And she was still getting undressed and ready. She turned on the hot water and the heating system. She never liked being cold when she got out of the shower. "Ow! Ow, it is getting hot up here!" Kelso shouted. "Kelso shut up!" Fez whispered. "Well sorry Mr. Perfect!" Kelso said. The vent they were looking down on Jackie through broke. Both of them fell out and onto the floor. "MICHAEL! Get out of here!" Jackie screamed as she grabbed a towel. "That was hot." Kelso replied. Jackie yelled at them more and finally got the two perverts out.

She locked the door and pressed her back up against it. She could here Kelso saying, "I'm sorry I'm sorry!" "Perverts.." she said under her breath.

Hyde walked by and saw the two. "What the hell are you doing?" "We **were **spying on Jackie." Fez blurted out. Kelso gave him a look that basicly said 'You moron' then punched his arm. "Well...what he was _trying_ to say was that we were just admiring her beauty." Kelso said with a macho voice. Hyde punched Kelso. "Don't spy on my wife." Hyde said.

Donna and Eric knocked on the door to the basement. "What the hell? Why the hell am I knocking on my own door?" Eric laughed as he went in. Noone was in the basement. "Huh?" he pondered. "Hyde? Kelso? Jackie? Fez? Anyone?" Eric called. Noone was there. "C'mon Donna," Eric sighed. "Lets go to Virginia..."


End file.
